powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Paradox Initiative
Power Rangers Paradox Initiative (often abbreviated as PRPI) is the fifth series of the Blade Series. Its Japanese Counterpart is Jikan Sentai Shikkōranger '''(literally '''Time Squadron Enforcement Ranger). It chronologically follows Power Rangers Spectrum, introducing a new team of rangers rather than continuing. It is followed by Power Rangers Desert Crusade. Summary Paradox, on the run from the law for illegal actions, including the deaths of Four Ranger Division Operatives of the Peace and Order World Emergency Resonse Service (POWERS) in 2500. After grabbing the proto-type for the Chronos Staff, he attempt to travel back in time to escape capture, however, he is caught in mid stream by the last of the Rangers, Adam, and both are thrown into 2017. However, time has now become a huge paradox, which has now began to throw people and creatures from their present times to the Staff. Adam recruit four other individuals to replace his team. Activate Paradox Initiative. Rangers Main Arctice: Power Operative Rangers Allies Mayor Jones-Smith: '''The Mayor of New Pallas in 2500, assuming control over POWERS after the Paradox Initiative was announced. '''President Seaberd: '''The CEO of POWERS, lost his overall control over his company over the Paradox Initiative, but helps send the team their equipment though the time gate prototype. '''Vice President Summers: The assistant to Pres. Seaberd. often coming up with the ideas that would be transmitted to the rangers. The Spectrum Rangers: after travelling just one year before, the Power Operative Rangers team up with the Spectrum Rangers for one battle. The Command Rangers: When Adam's team is captured, rifts in time open up to bring the leaders of the previous teams from their respective times to form the command rangers alongside Adam. Villains Paradox: '''a wanted criminal who stole the Chronos Staff after committing murder against the predeceasing ranger team. '''Abbadons: Paradox induced soldiers mutated by the effects of their timestreams being corrupted Arsenals *'Power Operative Morpher' **'T'namad Morph Cell' **'Longon Morph Cell' **'Calcatrix Morph Cell' **'Phinx Morph Cell' **'Rok Morph Cell' *'Secruiton Operative Morpher' **'Bronze Morph Cell' *'Chronos Staff: '''a prototype staff that grants the user the ability to travel through time by slamming it on the ground. *'Caledfwlch/Ensis Calibvrnvs:' Lucius' Sword that was passed down by his ancestors from ancient Rome. It has the ability to grant its user the ability to assume a near invisible form. Vehicles *'"Black Bess": a Black SUV that carries the rangers around the to their destinations Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord *'''Omniforce Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖ **'Power Securiton Megazord '◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖ ***'Power Operative Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆ ****'Red Dragon Powerzord'◆ ****'Black Golem Powerzord'◆ ****'Blue Cockatrice Powerzord'◆ ****'Yellow Sphinx Powerzord'◆ ****'Green Roc Powerzord'◆ ***'Great Steppes Megazord Mode'◆❖❖❖❖ ****'Great Steppes Beast Mode'◆❖❖❖❖ *****'Tiger Securizord'◆ *****'Lion Securizord'❖ *****'Garuda Securizord'❖ *****'Viper Securizord'❖ *****'Titan Securizord'❖ **'Kurmaraja Megazord'❖❖❖❖❖ ***'Python Kurmazord'❖ ***'Tortoise Kurmazord'❖ ***'White Elephant Kurmazord'❖ ***'Black Elephant Kurmazord'❖ ***'Grey Elephant Kurmazord'❖ Episodes #The Paradox Initiative Part 1 #The Paradox Initiative Part 2 #The Paradox Initiative Part 3 #The Roman #The French #The Egyptian #The Hispaniad #The Alien Part 1 #The Alien Part 2 #The West #The East #The Mongol Invasion Part 1 #The Mongol Invasion Part 2 #The Bronze Age Part 1 #The Bronze Age Part 2 #The Khan #The North #The South #The Power of Timur #The Steppes #The Dino Days #The Mayan Prediction #The New Troy Part 1 #The New Troy Part 2 #The Blitz #The Fires of Byzantium #The Banners of Osman #The Legend #The Raj #The Lost Operatives #The Independance War #The Promise Land #The New Spectrum Part 1 #The New Spectrum Part 2 #The Evasive Action #The Shogun #The Aboriginal #The Leader Combination Part 1 #The Leader Combination Part 2 #The Leader Combination Part 3 #The Futures Unraveled #The Beginning of the World #The Twilight of the World #The End of the World #The Rift Part 1 #The Rift Part 2 #The Last Protocol #The Initiative Termination Part 1 #The Initiative Termination Part 2 #The Initiative Termination Part 3 Trivia *This is the first series to include real historical people as rangers: **Lucius Claudius Artorius Draco is King Arthur Pendragon ***based on a combination of roman general: Lucius Artorius Castus and with Geoffrey of Monmouth's Claudio Dynasty Arthur. ****he is also the only ranger to be based on a mostly fictional character **Jo d'Arc is Joan of Arc **Cleo Lagid is the Cleopatra **Augustin Arámburu is Emperor Augustus I of Mexico. **Temüjin Borjigin is Genghis Khan *Only Adam is not based on a historical figure as he is from the future rather than the past. **Adam is also the only ranger on the team to be a non-human (being a humanoid alien rather) *Each ranger uniform is based on the first teams alien race that was then adapted into the morphers: **Adam is a T'namad, a humaniod alien that can project green shards of crystal for multiply purposes **The original Red Ranger was a Longon, a dragon-like sentient that could command fire. **The original Blue ranger was a Calcatrix, a humanoid bird-like reptile with flight ability. **The orignal Yellow Ranger was a Phinx, a large lion based creature. **The original Green Ranger was a Rok, a bird-like human. **The presumably original Bronze Ranger was a Khiimori, a horse alien that controlled storms. ***This is the first time a Bronze Ranger has been introduced to the series. See Also Category:Series